


Just Seven Thousand Seconds

by writingandchocolatemilk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Snapped, Snapped Liechtenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seemed terribly upset with her. Liechtenstein didn’t really understand, though she was getting a little upset that the handcuffs were so tight; Switzerland hadn’t looked at her once since they had been snapped on.</p>
<p>Liechtenstein tried smiling at Denmark, the only nation looking her way, and she shrank away when his face twisted into something resembling a snarl. She wished she wasn’t chained to this pole and sitting on the sticky ground. </p>
<p>The other nations were grouped at the far end of the room, occasionally looking over at her. Liechtenstein adjusted her arms, trying to get comfortable from the awkward position she was sitting in. Her backside was aching. </p>
<p>“Do not,” Denmark suddenly shouted, taking a few rapid steps forward, “Do <i>not </i>move.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Seven Thousand Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TealsCorner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TealsCorner).
  * Inspired by [Bloody Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116221) by WhisperWeeper. 



> I should mention I headcanon that nations don’t die unless their nation falls. They just go sleepy times for a couple of hours as their bodies heal.

Everyone seemed terribly upset with her. Liechtenstein didn’t really understand, though she was getting a little upset that the handcuffs were so tight; Switzerland hadn’t looked at her once since they had been snapped on.

Liechtenstein tried smiling at Denmark, the only nation looking her way, and she shrank away when his face twisted into something resembling a snarl. She wished she wasn’t chained to this pole and sitting on the sticky ground. 

The other nations were grouped at the far end of the room, occasionally looking over at her. Liechtenstein adjusted her arms, trying to get comfortable from the awkward position she was sitting in. Her backside was aching. 

“Do not,” Denmark suddenly shouted, taking a few rapid steps forward, “Do _not_ move.”

Liechtenstein flinched, lowering her eyes. 

Norway reached out and grabbed Denmark’s arm, pulling the other nation back a few steps, muttering something low. Denmark’s posture relaxed slightly, but he was still glaring at Liechtenstein. 

“Um,” she called uncertainly, “Why are you all so angry at me?”

Denmark laughed, shaking his head. Finland cocked his head at her, like she was some curious caged beast. America was pacing, chewing on gum and talking on the phone. His hand hovered over his belt. 

Switzerland still wasn’t looking at her.

Austria was standing nearby, and for some reason that made Liechtenstein’s heart hurt.

“Brother!” She called, desperation cracking her words. “Please.”

For a moment, she thought he would turn and look at her. But his head just moved to the right slightly. “Do you even know what you did?”

Liechtenstein became aware of a pain in her side. She craned her neck, not seeing anything wrong for a moment. Then, she realized the dark red of her shirt disguised the blood that was quickly drying.

Liechtenstein slowly looked back up. “But we’re all okay.” Her voice sounded very small. “I…”

Russia turned to America. “If she keeps talking,” he said, “Can you shoot her with your gun again? Oh, can I?”

America grunted, tossing the weapon to the other nation. Russia smiled in thanks and then looked back at Liechtenstein. She averted her gaze, feeling very foolish. She wished they would at least let her stand, instead of her hands being shackled behind her.

Finally, Japan strode over. His movements were clipped, efficient, and he didn’t crouch down to her level. Liechtenstein wished _Switzerland_ would just come over to talk, instead of all these other silly nations.

“Why did you do this?” Japan asked, eyes half-lidded. 

“Do what?”

Sweden began to stride forward, but once again, Norway came forward to stop the nation. Japan’s fingers were dancing on the hilt of his sword. She still thought it was a silly little weapon. 

Japan drew it and placed the blade underneath Liechtenstein’s chin, tilting her head up toward him. Nothing flitted across his face as he examined her. She wondered if he even felt the bullet that had lodged in his head. 

If it wasn’t for the bandage, it wouldn’t have even looked like he was hurt. _Had_ it even hurt him?

“The only reason you have not been invaded and dissolved yet is because some of us are willing to listen to your reasoning. Very few, but some of us are reasonable. It is not unheard of for nations to rampage...” Japan tilted the sword up slightly, and Liechtenstein sucked air through her teeth in pain. “Centuries ago.”

“No one was hurt,” Liechtenstein tried in a soft voice. 

Romano laughed loudly, shaking his head and muttering something in Italian to his brother. Liechtenstein didn’t know as much Italian as her brother, but she knew the swears.

She focused her attention back to Japan. “Please, just let me talk to Vash—“

“Don’t call him that,” Japan cut in primly. 

“He’s my brother!”

“Do not call him that.”

“Japan,” Switzerland cut in, walking beside the island nation, “I’m fine.”

Japan hesitated, but removed his sword and nodded to Switzerland. He walked away a respectful distance, but he was within earshot. And, Liechtenstein thought, sword range. 

She looked at her brother, and she felt like crying. She just wanted to go home with Switzerland, alone. That’s all she really wanted, anyways. No one was hurt, everyone was okay in the end, weren’t they?

“Lili,” Switzerland said softly, crouching in front of her. “What the hell did you do?”

Liechtenstein licked her lips, looking around the World Meeting room. She still really liked that vase. “I… I guess I just… Wanted to be alone. With you.” When Switzerland pulled away, Liechtenstein leaned forward, the handcuffs digging into her wrists. “Just for a little bit, just so you didn’t have to worry about anyone else!”

Switzerland shook his head, and Liechtenstein wished he could just _understand_.

“You always get so stressed at these meetings! Can you imagine if it was just us, just for a little bit, with no one else to worry you all the time? So…” Liechtenstein’s eyes wandered to the carpet, counting the spots where the blood stained the tan. “I figured, just for an hour or two…”

It had been quiet for an hour or two, she assumed. But she had been shot, hadn’t she? And came back. No harm done.

“I don’t see why everyone’s so upset.” 


End file.
